


Unexpected Visitor

by TangoDown1800



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 2 will be smutty, F/M, I promise, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Drake, the man you once loved, had been dead for fifteen years now...or so you thought. What will happen when he shows up at your job one day like he was never gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Your POV**

You were used to being alone and it never really bothered you, at least that’s what you told yourself. Dates were few and far between and most of the time they ended badly.

Love was something you had given up on after the one man you truly loved had died tragically. Going through that pain again was not something you could handle a second time. It had been 15 years and you still weren’t over it…over _him._

Getting that letter from his brother had devastated you to the point where you stopped taking care of yourself for months. If you hadn’t gotten that job at the museum who knew what could have happened to you. It kept your mind busy and eventually you pushed Sam’s death to the back of your mind.

The memories still popped up here and there and you still cried yourself to sleep some nights but you never let yourself get as low as you did when it first happened.

Nights were always tough because that’s when you were alone with your thoughts. During the day you were busy with artifacts and research so your mind was too full to wander.

__________________________

You eat dinner, watch a little TV, then take a shower. You wanted to get to bed early tonight because there was a new shipment of artifacts coming to the museum tomorrow so you would be processing all day.

Sleep never came easy but you tried anyway.

For some reason you could not stop thinking about Sam tonight. What would things be like if he was still around? You two were never official but there was obviously a spark.

When Nate had introduced you to each other you automatically felt something. You shrugged it off as you just being young and impressionable but after a while your feelings for him grew. You never told him and you didn’t think you had to.

Nate would tease him, as brothers do, about women and Sam would respond in a way that said ‘I can have whoever I want.’

So did he ever have feelings for you? You thought so. Why? Wishful thinking mostly.

As the years went on you saw Nate and Sam less and less. You never knew exactly what they were doing but that was probably for the best. The influx of artifacts that would show up a few days after they came back would make you suspicious but you never asked questions.

Then they both stopped showing up completely. You thought maybe they just stopped doing whatever they were doing and settled down. Nate had Elena and Sam…well, you didn’t know. Truth was, you didn’t want to think about Sam settling down.

The day you got the letter from Nate your world changed. You regretted not telling Sam how you felt and not acting on those feelings…now you would never get the chance to.

You roll over and reach into the drawer next to your bed. Your favorite picture of you and Sam was in there and it always made you smile. He had his arm around you, with a cigarette in one hand, and that rakish grin you had come to love on his face. You were looking up at him like he was the best thing you had ever seen.

You smile and close your eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

________________________

When you wake up in the morning the picture is on the pillow next to your head. You put it back in its place and roll out of bed. You take a quick shower then dress.

On your way to work you pick up a coffee and a donut. You knew you would need more than that but work would be hectic today and you just wanted to get started.

Your assistant, Jamie, was there and already had a pile of papers he needed you to sign. Two years working for you and he still seemed nervous. Your other coworkers joked that he was in love with you but you just laughed it off.

“Gonna be a busy day, Miss (L/N),” Jamie says.

You hated small talk but you humor him, “Yup and I told you to call me (Y/N), Miss makes me feel old.”

“Right. Sorry Miss-I mean (Y/N).”

After signing the pile of papers you and Jamie walk down to the processing area to get started. Some men have already started unloading the crates. This part always made you nervous because you didn’t think they handled the crates properly.

“Please be careful,” you say.

“Yeah, yeah, we know,” one of the men respond.

“Jamie, where are these artifacts from?”

“Madagascar…from an old pirate ship or something like that.”

“Pirate ship? Does it say who found it?”

“No, ma’am.”

Of course not. Artifacts from pirate ships always gave you a bad feeling. Pirates usually didn’t get their treasure legally so whoever found this probably didn’t either. Oh well, this made your job a lot more interesting.

The last of the crates was finally unloaded, now came your job. Tagging and processing in the system then figuring out where this stuff belonged in the museum. Until you found a spot, the objects would be placed in a special storage room where only you and a few others had access.

You would feel better if you could find the person who discovered all of this, you really didn’t want to get caught up in any legal mess, but you had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen.

Millions, probably billions of dollars’ worth of artifacts and treasure have passed through your hands but it never got boring. Holding history in your hand was always an amazing feeling. People probably fought and died for things like this and here you were seeing it with your own eyes.

___________________

Halfway through the shipment, Jamie reminded you to eat lunch. You usually didn’t like anything messing up your flow but you were starving.

After eating a quick lunch, you head back downstairs to finish. You hoped you would finish today but it didn’t look like you would.

You were looking at a bunch of gold coins when Jamie came down to tell you that you had a visitor. “Do I have any meetings today?”

Jamie looks through his log, “Um…no Miss (L/N).”

“Then tell this visitor that I am very busy today.”

“He really insisted on seeing you today, ma’am. He said something about treasure…”

“Oh, maybe he knows about this shipment.” You sigh, “I’ll go up, shouldn’t be long.”

Maybe this was the mysterious person who donated the artifacts, that would be great. You walk into your office and there’s a man standing by the window. “Hello Mr…?”

The man turns and you almost fall over. “Drake. Samuel Drake.”

“I…what…no, you can’t be…you’re…” You blink a few times, tears filling your eyes.

“Hey beautiful,” he says but you don’t react, you _can’t_ react.

“You’re dead,” you say in a quiet, shaky voice.

“Obviously not,” Sam says with that same rakish grin on his face. Your mind couldn’t process this right now. There was a man that was supposed to be dead in your office, smiling at you. Someone must be playing a cruel joke.

Why the hell was he smiling? Nothing about this was funny. Suddenly, you’re overcome with rage. Before you know it your hand is balled up into a fist and crashing across his face. “How…dare…you?” you say angrily, the tears flowing freely now.

“You’ve been practicing that right hook I taught you, huh?” Sam asks rubbing his jaw. You can’t believe he was still trying to make light of this situation.

“H-how?” you say, voice cracking.

“A miracle?” Sam responds, lighting a cigarette.

“I’m fucking serious, Sam! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“You want me to be? I thought you’d be happy to see me…”

“Fifteen years… _fifteen fucking years, Samuel._ Where have you been?” You sit down, still unable to process everything.

“Does it really matter where I was, I mean I’m here now right?” Sam laughs.

You stare at him stoically, “Is this a joke to you?” you ask a little too calmly. The smile falls from his face. Maybe he was finally getting it. “I…was in love with you, Sam. Hearing that you were dead broke my heart and now you’re here acting like you’ve only been gone for a few days. So, yes, it does matter where you were and WHY EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME!!” Everyone probably heard you but it didn’t matter.

He scratches his head and furrows his thick eyebrows. “I never knew…you never told me.”

“I thought it was pretty obvious but I was just young and stupid I guess…” You turn away from his and lower your head. What else was there to say?

Sam walks over and kneels in front of you. _Don’t look at him, don’t look at him._

(Y/N), look at me.” You try your hardest but he was so close…right _there._ He lifts your chin so that you’re looking right in his eyes. _No._

“I was with Nate. He thought I was dead too…the prison escape didn’t go so well…”

“Prison escape?!”

“In Panama. You don’t wanna know, sweetheart.”

“But why didn’t you try to contact anyone…especially your brother?”

“It’s a long story but I had to protect him. Writing to someone who escaped from prison isn’t a bright idea.” He turns to put the cigarette out then looks at you again. That did make sense but you were supposed to be mad at him. It’s like he expected you to jump into his arms and kiss him when he showed up. _That’s what you want…_

“So you were in love with me, huh?” Sam asks with an arrogant smile.

You roll your eyes and try to push him away but he grabs your hands and stares at you. “Sam…”

“I’m gonna kiss you and if you want to punch me again after you can but I just need to kiss you…”

Before you can respond, his hands are cupping your face and his lips are on yours. He’s still kneeling but raises up a little as the kiss intensifies.

He pulls away for a moment, “Are you gonna punch me again?”

“Uh uh,” you answer before pulling him back into the kiss. He tasted like cigarettes but it was the sweetest taste there ever was. You bit his lip and he groaned, his hands moving all over your body.

Suddenly you remember where you are and pull away quickly. “I ain’t done with your yet,” Sam says leaning in again before you stop him.

Your hand was on his chest, you could feel how fast his heart was beating, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. “I’m at work…I’m supposed to be mad at you…” You had no idea what else to say. “You should go.”

He looks at you, defeated. “Are you at least going to let me know what time you get off work?”

“Sam, I don’t…” He kisses you again and you forget what you were going to say. “8, I get off at 8.”

He smiles, “Maybe we can go get something to eat, talk a little more.”

“Yeah, talk.”

He’s standing now, slicking his hair back into place and putting another cigarette in his mouth. “Those things are bad for you, you know.”

“Yeah I know. Maybe if you give me something good to do with my mouth, I’ll quit,” Sam says grinning.

“ _Sam,”_ you say blushing.

He looks you up and down slowly. “See you at 8, beautiful.”

“8,” you nod and then he’s gone.

You look at the clock; it was only 2:30. This was the first time you actually wished your time at work went by faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets you after work and you guys have dessert before dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned...

8 o’clock finally came and you couldn’t be happier. Jamie walked you out to your car like he does every night and says an awkward goodbye. “Goodnight, Jamie. See you on Thursday.”

“Goodnight Miss-I mean (Y/N).”

You unlock your car. “Who was that guy?” a voice asks out of nowhere. You shout and turn quickly to see Sam blowing smoke out of his mouth.

“Dammit Sam, don’t do that!”

He puts his hands up defensively, “Sorry…who was that?” he asks again.

“That was my assistant and _lover_ ”, you quip teasingly.

Sam’s hand freezes halfway to bringing the cigarette to his lips. “Lover? _That_ guy?” he juts his thumb in the direction Jamie went.

“You’d be surprised…” You lower your head so he’d be unable to see the smile on your face.

“If you’re trying to make me jealous, it’s working,” Sam says.

“Hey, we all have our needs.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I got 15 years worth of needs,” he blurts out. Your eyes widen at that. Was he serious?

“Hop in.” You get in the car and he slides into the passenger seat. You start the car and you can feel his eyes on you.

“Seriously…that guy?” he asks again and this time you can’t hold the laugh back.

“No Sam. I was joking, though my coworkers think he’s in love with me.”

“Smart guy if he is. He has good taste.” What was he up to? _You know exactly what he’s up to…_

“So what would you like to eat?” You shut your eyes and sigh when you realize the double meaning.

“You want the honest answer?”

“Will I like what I hear?” you ask.

“I’m pretty sure you would.” There’s that cocky smile again. If he wanted to be cocky and tease you, you would have some fun too.

“Wouldn’t you rather show me what you want to eat?” It has the desired effect. He inhales sharply and starts to cough. When he regains his composure, you start to drive. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Uh, yeah…course I am.”

“Do you mind if we order something back at my place. I’m pretty tired.”

“Sure, whatever you want.”

___________________

You make it home and order Chinese but you weren’t really hungry.

Sam sits on the sofa, lighting another cigarette. You grab the ashtray you never use and place it on the end table closest to him. “You don’t smoke, do you? Why do you have an ashtray?”

You roll your eyes, “For my other lover.”

This time Sam makes a face and you laugh. “I have friends, Sam. Some of my friends smoke and when they visit they use it. Does that answer your question?” _Was he always this jealous?_

“You got some beer or something?” he asks.

“Oh, sorry, that’s rude of me. Sure, I’ll grab you one.” You go to the kitchen, grab two beers and come back to the living room. Before you sit, the doorbell rings; the food was here. You open the door and reach into your pocket but Sam comes up behind you and reaches past you to give the man some money.

“Thank you,” he says to the delivery man before shutting the door.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. I _can_ be a gentleman at times, you know. Surprise!” You both laugh and you grab some plates.

“Here you go,” you say, handing one of the plates to Sam. He takes it from you, your fingers touching lightly. It wasn’t a lingering touch but it sent shivers down your spine. Sam must have felt it too because his eyes were locked on yours.

The plate drops to the floor as he grabs you and pulls you onto his lap so that you’re straddling him. “Tell me to stop and I will,” Sam says, his voice huskier.

You should tell him to stop. This can’t happen. He’s been gone for 15 years… “W-what about the food?” _Really?_

“Fuck it,” he says and you can no longer hold back a moan as he kisses you. This kiss was a little rougher than the one in your office. More tongue, more nibbling, more body contact.

Your body was flush against his and his hands were on your ass, holding you down as he grinds up against you. You could feel him already and that only made you more excited.

He had stopped kissing you but your hips were still moving against him and he was breathing heavily. “15 years without…” you stop and look down.

“Yeah, so be gentle,” Sam says. You continue to grind against him and his hips start thrusting upward. “For the love of God,” he breathes out. He squeezes your ass hard and you stop.

“Something wrong?” you ask.

“Lay down…now,” is all he says and you find yourself doing exactly what he asks. Before you lay back all the way, you pull your shirt off and Sam looks as though he wants to devour you. You smile and bite your lip; the way he looked at you made you feel sexy.

As he moves himself on top of you, you push the jean jacket he is wearing down his arms and off. There is a bandage on his left arm but you weren’t going to ask about it now. Next, you reach for the hem of his t-shirt and he helps you pull it off.

Sam had always kept himself in shape but this was the first time you were seeing him without a shirt and it was even better than you expected.

He was perfect…except for the three small, circle-shaped scars on his stomach. You brush your hand over them and see his muscles tense. “Sam…”

“Don’t,” he says, grabbing your hand. You sit up and look up at him as you kiss the scarred area. His eyes close and he trembles.

Sam pushes you gently onto your back again and kisses you, using his forearms to keep his entire weight off of you. “We can do that body exploration stuff next time but right now I just…” Without saying another word, he begins to kiss your neck, pulling your bra straps off your shoulders, exposing your breasts. He brushes his big hands over both breasts causing you to arch into his touch.

When his mouth closes over a nipple you moan loudly. He smirks up at you before moving to the other breast and giving it the same attention.

Some of his hair has fallen into his face now and it was the sexiest thing you had ever seen. Sam kisses lower and lower until he reaches the waistband of your pants. He unbuttons them slowly, watching you intently.

As he slides them down, he kisses the inside of each thigh, nipping a little. “Oh god,” you say out loud.

Sam grins, “If that’s what you want to call me.”

You laugh and put your hand over your face. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to kick you OUT!” The last word comes out louder than the others. You look down at Sam rubbing you through your panties.

“What was that, sweetheart? I didn’t quite hear you.” As he says this he rubs your clit and you moan his name.

“Please,” you say.

“Please what?” He licks his lips as he slides your panties down slowly. Your first instinct is to close your legs but he grabs your knees and forces them open again. “I don’t think so.”

Sam kisses your inner thighs, driving you crazy. He’s so close…then he stops, looking up at you. He pushes his hair out of his face, making sure to make eye contact as he slides a finger into you slowly.

You gasp and try to move yourself on his finger. He pulls his finger out and looks at it, you can see it glistening in the light. “Is all that for me?” Sam asks.

“I…” you start but can’t finish as you watch him suck your juices off his finger. “Oh…”

He grabs your thighs and spreads your legs even wider. You can feel his hot breath on your wetness and it makes you shiver. You close your eyes, preparing yourself for what’s to come.

“Look at me,” Sam demands and your eyes open finding his. His hair has fallen in his face again so he pushes it back and licks you from your entrance to your clit using the very tip of his tongue.

An incoherent sound escapes you and your hands find his head. You’re about to whine at the loss of his tongue when he licks you again, making your body arch off the sofa again.

He’s relentless, licking and sucking on your clit, adding two fingers. With his fingers inside of you and his talented tongue it wouldn’t be long before you…

“Oh my god Sam!” you shout, holding his head between your legs as you ride out your orgasm. He groans and gives you one last firm lick before sitting up and licking his lips.

He crawls over you again and kisses you. “That’s what I was hungry for,” he says.

“I see,” you say, “My turn.” You make him stand so that you can take off his jeans, which look uncomfortably tight in a certain area by now.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief as you unzip him and his jeans pool around his ankles. He steps out of them and you hook your fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs. You can hear him almost panting above you and you barely did anything. _15 years, remember?_

You pull them down slowly and Sam hisses when the air finally hits his cock. How many times had you fantasized about this?

You wrap your small hand around him and his knees buckle. “Fuck!” he says loudly through gritted teeth.

You move your hand up and down his shaft slowly, savoring all the little sounds he makes. The tip is already glistening with precome and you stick your tongue out to taste it. The groan that comes from him could have given you another orgasm.

Suddenly, he grabs your hair and pulls you away, “Please,” he breathes, “I’ll never make it inside of you if you keep that up.” Sam actually sounded desperate and it kind of turned you on more to know that you had that effect on him.

You stroke him one more time before letting go and telling him to lie down. He lays down, looking up at you through half-lidded, lust filled eyes. You climb on top of him, straddling his stomach.

His arms snake around you and you kiss him. You can feel his hips thrusting into nothing; he really wanted it.

You move your body lower so you can kiss and bite on his tattoo which seems to be a very sensitive spot for him.

You move yourself so that you’re positioned right above his cock. You reach down to line him up with your entrance. He’s mumbling something but stops as soon as you slide down onto him. He throws his head back and shouts a curse.

“Look at me,” you say, mocking his earlier command. He looks at you, his face twisting in pleasure as you move your hips in circles.

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” Sam says, gripping your hips like a vice. You slow down, savoring every inch of him inside of you. “Don’t you dare stop,” he says in a shaky voice.

You lean forward a little, placing your hands on his chest, “Wasn’t planning on it.” You move up and down now, using your hands on his chest to keep you steady.

Sam is on the verge of losing control. His hands are everywhere: gripping the sofa, squeezing your hips, grabbing your breasts.

You were close but you never wanted it to end. Sam starts to thrust up as you come down. As his thrust become more sporadic, he grabs your hips tighter. “(Y/N)…I…fuck…(Y/N)…” He growls as he holds your hips down on him, thrusting wildly. He lets out a shout then a long moan as he comes.

The sounds he makes and feeling him fill you send you over the edge and you come not long after. His abdominal muscles are still constricting as you lay your head on his chest, catching your breath.

“That…was…”

“Amazing,” he finishes for you.

___________________

After you guys get cleaned up you finally eat and go to your bedroom to cuddle some more. “So am I not going to see for another 15 years?” you ask as a joke but it really bothered you.

Sam shakes his head, “I won’t let that happen again. I’m working with Sully now but maybe you can be the one I come home to…all the time. Like Elena was for Nate.”

You laugh, “If I’m not mistaken, Elena was actually out there with him most of the time.”

Sam shrugs, “You could do that, too.”

“Yeah right.”

“You never know, sweetheart. Besides, if you’re out there with me I don’t have to wait weeks at a time for…” He squeezes your butt and you both laugh.

He rolls you so that he’s on top of you. “Speaking of which, are you ready for round two?”

“I’m always ready,” you say.

“Great.” Sam leans in for a kiss but you slide from under him and walk towards the bathroom.

“I might need some help washing my back,” you tell him innocently.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” he says, following you into the bathroom and shutting the door.


End file.
